


Eyes on me

by everAcclimating



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: Sometimes, Sugizo likes to strip.





	Eyes on me

It's getting late. The other members have already stumbled out of the dressing room in their street clothes but Ryuichi and Yune remain: the vocalist rubbing away a stubborn bit of makeup and the guitarist... well, the guitarist seems to be doing nothing at all, laying down with an arm over his face. He's still in his stage clothes, one thin leg thrown over the back of the couch, and it's almost like he's gathering up the energy to get ready to go. Ryuichi swivels in his chair once he's done, frowning at the other man and clicking his fingernails together impatiently.

"If you hurry up we can catch up with everyone, but if you take too long I'm ditching you and you're walking to the hotel," he says, lofting an eyebrow.

Yune shifts and looks at him with one eye before slowly sliding off of the couch with a nod. "Yeah," he replies, stretching, the tell-tale _pop_ of cracking joints audible across the room. "I'll get going."

And he does, manicured nails working at the fastenings of his too-short jacket. Ryuichi turns back to the counter to clean up as Yune works the zipper down and it's only by chance that he catches sight of one pale shoulder in the mirror as the vinyl slowly slides off of Yune's body. Ryuichi stills and watches Yune's reflection as the other man moves, shrugging the fabric down and off to expose the full expanse of his back. There's an effortless sensuality to it when he's not even trying and Ryuichi slowly turns again to watch him properly, pushing his hair out of the way.

Yune knows when eyes are on him and it gives him brief pause when he realizes but then he's grinning faintly to himself, head tipped forward before he rearranges his expression and turns around so that he can confirm that Ryuichi is in fact watching him undress. Which he is. Undeniably. Yune smiles and moves over to him, close enough to see better but not close enough to touch, and starts to slowly work at his belt. "Do you like what you see, Ryuichi?"

"I liked it better before you started talking," Ryuichi replies sweetly, but it's confirmation enough and he doesn't look away as Yune slowly slides the belt out of its loops.

To his credit Yune's expression doesn't fall: he rolls his eyes and continues, shifting a little closer as he pops the button on his shorts and tugs the zipper down, shimmying them down just enough to expose more of his hipbones. Before he goes any further though he's slinking up to the makeup chair and casually sliding up onto it, one knee on either side of Ryuichi as he presses close, curved down over his body and letting his lips brush the shorter man's hair. Everything about him is shameless and he settles back, chair creaking as he rests his wrists on Ryuichi's shoulders, then glides his hands down the expanse of the vocalist's chest. "Give me a hand with these garters."

Ryuichi is wordless as he complies, hands sliding up from Yune's knees to his thighs and squeezing before he tugs at one of the garters to make it snap back against Yune's leg, causing the guitarist to jump slightly in surprise. Then he deftly undoes them, fingertips sliding beneath the tight vinyl stockings. "There," he breathes, looking up at Yune with an expression that makes the guitarist's heart skip a beat.

Yune wants to kiss him breathless but refrains for now, shifting his position so that his legs spread a little more, shorts inching their way down. "Thanks," he murmurs, hands resting at Ryuichi's abdomen and nails digging in slightly. "I appreciate it." He slides off of Ryuichi's lap to work his shorts the rest of the way off, one hand grasping at Ryuichi's shoulder for leverage as he steps out of them. Then he's right back where he was in nothing but his boots, stockings, and a scant pair of black briefs that leave very little to the imagination. He settles there on the smaller man's lap, licking his lips and dipping down to kiss him slowly. He rolls his hips at the same time, rocking against him carefully in the small space.

Time seems to slow as things progress: the kiss deepens as Ryuichi's hands find their way to Yune's hips, drawing him down against him in a slow grind that goes to both of their heads. Yune moans into Ryuichi's mouth first, more turned on by being watched than by anything else, and Ryuichi drags him down harder in response to the sound, urging his own hips upward. Yune breaks from the kiss a moment later, hands drifting down so that he can undo Ryuichi's jeans. He slips a hand inside and draws out the other man's cock, fingers curling around him and giving him a slow stroke.

"We don't have _time_ ," Ryuichi hisses, but Yune shakes his head, red hair half in his face.

"We'll just have to hurry," he retorts, starting to work his hand over him in earnest. He sets a rough pace like that, sucking a mark behind Ryuichi's ear that will be covered by his hair. "Come on," he murmurs once, teeth scraping his earlobe, "come for me."

Ryuichi buries his moans in the join of Yune's shoulder, doing his best to keep quiet. He keeps one arm flung around the guitarist's neck to clutch at him, eyes squeezed shut. He rocks his hips into Yune's hand and finally warns him, hoarse and almost stuttering, before he comes across the taller man's stomach. Yune breathes out his name reverently before he moves, nosing a kiss to his temple and straightening up his clothing before he stands, still obviously hard in his briefs as he shuffles over for tissues and makeup wipes to get cleaned up with.

"We should hurry now," he explains, "they're gonna be really pissed."

Yune finishes changing and they head out to the van, excusing their lateness as a sudden migraine putting Yune out of commission for a little while. Yune doubts anyone believes it but Jun in particular gives him a dark look before turning toward the window.

When they fall into Ryuichi's bed that night they're ravenous, and Ryuichi's fingertips glide up Yune's legs like there are still stockings there.

—

Things are better this time. Things are open and honest and _stable_ and they're older and smarter. Yune's feet have been healed for some time now and they're all set to celebrate after another successful show. It's just Ryuichi and Yune again, the others having sped off as quickly as they could. Ryuichi tugs on his shirt and leans against the counter, watching as Yune works at the fastenings of his gauzy overshirt. After a moment Yune turns, eyebrow arching, and smiles faintly when he realizes he's being watched. "Hey," he says, "you remember that time, just like this—"

"—how could I possibly forget," Ryuichi intones, but he's smiling a little. "Been a while."

"Think I still have my moves?" Yune's grinning like he does when he tells a joke, layers of sheer material still half-on as he contemplates.

"We could see if you're still so spry," Ryuichi teases, moving to sit on the couch and cross his legs. "Wow me, Yune."

Yune doesn't reply but he does laugh, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He goes along with the plan though, letting the fabric slide down his arms and flutter to the floor, pooling around his ankles. Ryuichi watches him, smile still in place as the other man moves. Yune's actions are purposely slow and he drops his hands to work his undershirt up and over his head. It's all languid and precise even if he's making a joke about it.

Except it doesn't feel like a joke any more. With each inch of lean angles that are exposed Ryuichi's attention grows more rapt and by the time Yune shucks his shirt off entirely the vocalist has both feet planted on the floor, elbows on his knees as he leans forward to watch him. Rather than wearing a knowing smile he looks very serious, and Yune actually finds himself swallowing in light of the intensity of it. He licks his lips as something heated twists in his gut before striding toward Ryuichi, running fingers through his hair before dipping down to kiss him. Ryuichi grasps at Yune's wrists before pulling him forward into his lap, grunting a faint _come here_ against his mouth.

Yune stumbles once before settling astride Ryuichi's lap, kissing him again for good measure and curving close to him. Hands are roaming over his chest and he breathes out slow before pulling back, perched precariously where he sits. "No touching the dancers," he teases, but his own hands are settled on Ryuichi's shoulders, sliding down his arms. He scoots back just enough to make things easier and palms himself once lazily through his pants, exhaling slow before starting to work at his belt. Ryuichi's hands slide down Yune's hips until he can slip his fingers between the laces on Yune's legs, gripping them tightly and pulling him closer.

"Give me a good show," he murmurs, leaning forward to mouth hungrily at his Adam's apple. "You're good at those."

Yune stretches his neck out briefly, pausing to shiver before pulling the belt smoothly out of its loops. Ryuichi is holding him in place and he _knows_ very much that they're still attracted to each other but every time one of them gets so intense it's a little overwhelming. Yune loves it though, loves the thrill of want that shoots up his spine knowing that they're still so passionate so many years later. He shifts on Ryuichi's lap and starts to work at the fastenings of his pants, grinning breathlessly when he feels Ryuichi's grip on him tighten. "I can't get them off if I'm stuck here," he murmurs, but makes no move to leave as his hand barely dips beneath the fabric.

Ryuichi looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow before shifting his attention back down, placing a hand atop Yune's and urging it further down. "So think of something else," he says, head dipping so that he can scrape his teeth over the center of the guitarist's chest. "I never said what it would take to wow me."

Yune just nods, pressing against Ryuichi's mouth as he curls fingers around his own cock to pull it free of the confines of fabric, licking his lips and beginning to stroke slowly. Ryuichi's hand has moved to let his thumb rub circles over Yune's hip, the other still gripping at him tightly. It's a slow torture like this, with Ryuichi watching him jerk off in his lap. He grinds down experimentally and feels how hard Ryuichi is against his ass as the vocalist lets out a stuttering breath against his skin; Yune rocks down again purposefully, timing each movement with that of his hands. 

"Ryuichi," he breathes out, reverent as he buries his face in the other man's hair. "I want you like this," he continues, muffled, and Ryuichi's fingers flex. "When we get—" a groan, "—home, just like this."

Ryuichi has no complaints and just nods before shifting both hands to Yune's ass and gripping tight, forcing the other man higher on his knees so that Ryuichi can duck his head down and take his cock into his mouth, unrelenting until his nose is pressed to Yune's stomach and he can swallow around him. He pulls back and then shifts forward again, over and over and it's not long before Yune is gasping out his name like a prayer and coming undone right there in his lap.

It's a few long moments for Yune to recover and Ryuichi lazes kisses along his abdomen as he waits, finally shifting to urge Yune off of his lap. "The faster you get dressed," he murmurs, "the faster we can get back."

Yune grins sheepishly and moves to finish getting dressed, much more intent on it now that he has a focus. It's not long before he's done and they leave together. Ryuichi drives back from the venue and they get to his house with little issue.

That night Yune strips them both down and settles on Ryuichi's lap like he belongs there. "You're mine," he murmurs as he sinks down onto the vocalist's cock with a hitched noise passing his lips, "mine."

Ryuichi smiles. "All yours," he replies, hands settling at Yune's hips to guide him.


End file.
